Power of a Song
by FairyFangirl7
Summary: They put their hearts and souls into their music. They knew that they would always perform together or not at all...but things do not always work out as planned. Lucy leaves after four amazing years of singing with her best friend. What happens when he searches for her seven years later? Rated T for cursing.
1. Eleven Years

**Hey! This is a new story that I have been working on for you guys. Sorry for not updating my other story but I have had this one running through my mind and was thinking of different ways to write it. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs that I use.**

* * *

**Bold- Natsu**

_**Bold Italics- Both**_

_Italics- Lucy_

**It's so rare to find a friend like you**

**Somehow when you're around**

**The sky is always blue**

_The way we talk_

_The things you say_

_The way you make it all ok_

_And how you know all of my jokes_

_But you laugh anyway_

_**If I could wish for one thing**_

_**I'd take the smile that you bring**_

_**Wherever you go in this world**_

_**I'll come along**_

_**Together we dream the same dream**_

_**Forever I'm here for you **_

_**You're here for me**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Two voices, one song**_

_Now every day is something new_

_And any path we take_

_I'm looking forward to_

**The way we try and never quit**

**The way that all the pieces fit**

**The way we know the parts by heart**

**And sing out loud**

_**If I could wish for one thing**_

_**I'd take the smile that you bring**_

_**Wherever you go in this world**_

_**I'll come along**_

_**Together we dream the same dream**_

_**Forever I'm here for you **_

_**You're here for me**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Two voices, one song**_

_**And anywhere you are**_

_**You know I'll be around**_

_**And when you call my name**_

_**I'll listen for the sound**_

_If I could wish for one thing_

_I'd take the smile that you bring_

**Wherever you go in this world**

**I'll come along**

_**Together we dream the same dream**_

_**Forever I'm here for you **_

_**You're here for me**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Two voices, one song**_

**If I could wish for one thing**

**I'd take the smile that you bring**

_With you by my side_

_I can't go wrong_

**Now I have all that I need**

_And the sweetest sound will always be_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Two voices, one song**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Two voices, on song**_

As the two six-year-olds finished their song in harmony, the crowd went wild. And I mean wild. Some people were jumping out of their seats and screaming, while others danced with each other and cheered.

The pinkette turned to his blond best friend and gave his signature grin, which she returned with a smile and a small blush. The two had always been close, and upon discovering that they were a great team, they decided that their voices should be heard. Little Lucy spent weeks writing song lyrics while young Natsu practiced his guitar nonstop.

Three months before, the talent agency Fairy Tail decided that the two ids had what it took to become the 'next big thing', and gave them a recording contract. Ever since, the two had spent all of their time on stage, practicing, writing new music or catching upon sleep. It was a lot of pressure for a couple of children.

And they loved every bit of it.

**Eleven Years Later**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off and groaned. Monday. It just had to be Monday.

Climbing out of bed, I glared at the clock before heading to my closet. I grabbed a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans before locking myself in the bathroom. Turning the hot water all the way on, I closed my eyes and listened to the radio. I had had it installed about a year ago to help keep me awake in the mornings. It played on a timer, so at six-o-clock it would turn itself on and would automatically shut off at seven, just in time for me to turn on the TV and eat breakfast before school.

A painfully familiar voice played an unfamiliar song as I scrubbed the soap on my body.

**You know I'd fall apart without you**

**I don't know how you do what you do**

'**Cuz everything that don't make sense about me**

**Makes sense when I'm with you**

**Everything that's green girl **

**I need you**

**But it's more than one and one makes two**

**You put aside the math and the logic of it**

**You gotta know you're wanted too**

'**Cuz I wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**And never let you forget it**

**Girl I**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty**

**And you get that all the time**

**I know you do**

**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup**

**And I wanna show you what I see tonight**

**I wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**And I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**And never let you forget it**

**Girl I**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**As good as you make me feel**

**I wanna make you feel better**

**Better than your fairy tales**

**Better than your best dreams**

**You're more than everything I need**

**You're all I've ever wanted**

**All I ever wanted**

**I just wanna wrap you up**

**Wanna kiss your lips**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**I wanna call you mine**

**Wanna hold your hand forever**

**And never let you forget it**

**Girl I**

**I wanna make you feel wanted**

**Baby I wanna make you feel wanted**

**You'll always be wanted**

Hearing him sing, I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Memories of his smile, his laugh, and the way he would look at me when he called me a weirdo, all of them flashed through my mind.

_ No. _I shook my head and wiped the tears away. _I left that life for a reason. Hargeon is my home now. Not Magnolia, not Fairy Tail. Hargeon._

Still, I wasn't able to shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

**Natsu's POV**

"Oi, Mira! My interview is in ten minutes! Where the hell is Erza?" I shouted at my white haired stylist

"She said good luck, but she couldn't make it today. I guess you will have to do the interview without her usual pep talk." Mirajane replied before looking back down at her clipboard. Probably choosing my outfit for the next concert.

I felt immediately relieved. Erza was a great manager and was able to keep me on track, but her so called 'pep talks' usually consisted of threats about what she would do to me if I messed anything up, even if she struck fear into my heart with a smile.

Turning back to the mirror, I looked at my own reflection. My messy pink hair, my casual-yet-stylish t-shirt and jeans, my onyx eyes. Though I looked that way I always had, something felt…off.

But I was used to that by now. Ever since _she_ had left nothing had been the same. Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail, but anyone who had been there before could sense that it just wasn't right.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Natsu! Natsu!" a giggling nine-year-old shouted at me. I turned to see her blond hair in its usual style. She was running towards me wearing a light blue dress with pink flowers and pink sandals._

_ I grinned at my best friend. "Luce!"_

_ "Natsu, look what Mama got me!" She held up a pink notebook and pen. "Now I can write more songs!"_

_ "Cool, Luce. You're gonna write the best songs ever. I know it!" I laughed at her blush and Lucy quickly hugged me before pulling away._

_ "Don't put too much faith in me, Salamander. You have to do some work to!" Lucy was the only one who called me Salamander. It was meant to be teasing because of my scarf, but I had grown fond of it._

_ "Don't worry, I will do some work. But first I have to go fight Ice Princess. He called me Pinky again." I glared at the raven haired boy from across the room._

_ Lucy giggled and cheered me on as I walked away._

_~End of Flashback~_

If I could go back in time, I would have stayed with Lucy. Every minute with her was precious, even if I hadn't know it at the time.

I was jerked out of my train of thought by Mira telling me it was time to go. Taking all thoughts of Lucy and shoving them into a box, I stored them in the back of my brain where they would stay until I took them out again.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed through the door that led to the stage and stepped out from behind the curtain, waving and smiling.

Pretending that my world was still perfect.

**Lucy's POV**

After I got ready, I ran downstairs to make some breakfast. I turned on the TV while pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to _Gossip in the Mornings_! I am your host, Cana Alberona!" Said a woman with long, dark brown hair and matching eyes. She held a microphone in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"Oh, Cana." I mumbled to myself. "You never change, do you? Even after all these years."

"Today, instead of doing our usual gossip about everyone in Fiore, we are going to have a Fairy Tail special!" She said excitedly before taking a long drink of her beer.

That made me almost drop my cereal. I didn't want to hear this. It would probably only bring back painful memories.

Just as I was about to turn it off, however, she said something that made me freeze in my tracks.

"I would like to welcome a very special guest! Natsu Dragneel!"

I stood there, eyes on the screen. I did not breathe. I did not move. I just stood. Waiting. Watching.

Then, he was there. Though he was famous I had managed to avoid seeing even pictures of him for the past seven years. The first thing that I noticed was that he had grown taller, and buffer too. His pink hair was as messy as ever and his tanned skin seemed to just barely conceal the muscle underneath. His eyes were captivating. That onyx color that I loved so much was now staring directly at the camera. Directly into my soul.

He was no longer the little boy that would jump up and down at the prospect of food. He was no longer the kid that used to sit and patiently listen to my songs before singing them himself. He was not the skinny kid that liked to play tricks on me and call me weird.

Natsu was still a boy, no doubt about that. But he had a manly presence about him, even though he was a picture on the screen.

"Hey, Cana. I see you are still chugging the booze, even while working. I pity anyone who tries to challenge you. You're the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail." Natsu said lightly, sitting on the cushioned chair across from her.

"Damn Straight." Cana said, holding up her bottle. "Now, tell us Natsu. What is it like being one of the top ten teen idols of the decade?"

Natsu laughed. "Well, there are ups and downs. I spend long days at work and pass out as soon as I get home, but I enjoy singing and playing guitar for my fans." He gave his signature grin to the audience.

"Natsu, the audience submitted many questions that they would like to be answered today, but we have a limited amount of time. So we chose the most common question for me to ask you. It may be a bit personal, but we would like you to answer it. It that alright?" Knowing Cana, she probably didn't give a damn what he thought. She would ask him anyway.

Natsu seemed to understand this and gave the answer that was most likely to satisfy her. "Hit me."

Cana smiled before her expression turned somber. "You have received many offers to join Fairy Tail's 'teams' in the past few years, but you rejected them all. Is it true that you are still waiting for the return of your partner, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Natsu's smile slipped and he looked at Cana sadly. It took a few moments before he finally answered. "Yes."

Turning to the audience, he spoke. "Lucy was not just my partner, she was my best friend. It just wouldn't feel right to perform with anyone else. In fact, a few members of Fairy Tail and I have recently decided to conduct a search for her."

The crowd gasped and Cana looked offended. "Hey, wait a minute! I am a member of Fairy Tail! Why was I not informed of this?!"

Natsu ignored her and turned directly to the camera. "I don't know if you are out there, Luce. But I swear. I am going to find you. And I am going to bring you home."

I blinked, shocked. Hadn't I said that I didn't want to be found? Hadn't I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with them?

Grabbing the remote, I shut off the TV, not wanting to hear anymore.

If Fairy Tail was looking for me, I would have to be extra cautious in making sure that I was not found.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it and I will try to update again soon. You don't have to review but I would appreciate your input. Thank you!**


	2. Mission

**Chapter 2 is up! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these songs.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I ran back upstairs and put my hair into a messy braid. After that I slipped on a black headband and put on my pair of fake glasses that I always wore to school. Today, though, I had to be extra cautious. Even though they were not in Hargeon, I could not risk the chance of anyone recognizing me and finding a way to contact Fairy Tail.

Running back to my closet, I slipped on a hoodie to hide my curves and replaced my boots with tennis-shoes. It was normal for me to dress like this, so I would not get strange looks. And this outfit did not draw any unwanted attention to me.

When I turned to check the time, I almost had a heart attack. I was supposed to meet Juvia ten minutes ago!

I ran down the stairs and out the door. Juvia's house was on the way to the school, so we always walked together. Jogging the block to her house, I saw her waiting patiently out front.

"It's about time Lucy got here." She said jokingly, a smile plain on her face.

"Sorry." I said. "I got distracted by…something."

Juvia raised a blue eyebrow at me. "Something?" She giggled. "Lucy was watching the gossip channel again wasn't she?"

"No." I said immediately, only to receive a skeptical glance. "Maybe. Yes."

She sighed. "Yes, Juvia saw it today also. Gajeel was annoying her so she had to drown it out." When she was a kid, her parents died in an accident so she moved in with her uncle Metalicana and cousin Gajeel. A few years ago, Metalicana died of cancer, leaving them on their own. But they had managed just fine. Juvia went to school and had a part-time job at the café and Gajeel was a tattoo artist. Believe it or not, his job actually paid pretty well.

Juvia rolled her eyes at the thought of him. "Juvia swears, if Gajeel comes home with one more piercing she will put him in a Water Lock!" **(A/N: They have magic, but rarely use it because it is not their main focus.)**

I smiled at the girls antics. "So you saw today's show?"

Juvia gave me a worried look. "Will Lucy be alright?"

I knew what she was asking. Juvia was the only person, besides my Father, who knew the truth about who I was. Three years ago, she had been helping me with spring cleaning and stumbled upon a box of old pictures. She had sworn to keep it a secret, but Father had been furious. He tried to pack me up and leave town but I had put my foot down. It wasn't like he would be going anywhere anyway.

I looked up at her. "As long as I can keep my identity a secret until this whole thing blows over, I will be perfectly fine."

She gave me a skeptical look. "Is Lucy sure that she wants to keep her identity a secret? Juvia knows that Lucy has a secret desire to get back on the stage."

I sighed. It was true that I missed the stage. The crowds cheering. The feeling I got when I finished a new song. If I could change the past, I would have never left.

But the past was the past. I couldn't go back up there, not after what happened.

"The past is in the past, Juvia. You know why I can't go up there, no matter how much I would like to." I had an 'end of story' tone in my voice, and it was obvious that she heard it.

We didn't speak again until we got to the school.

After that, we pretended like it was just another ordinary day. We went to my locker, then to hers. We passed notes during science and made fun of the teacher in math. Then she waved me goodbye as she skipped off to swim practice and I went to the library.

Just like we always had.

When the bell rang for lunch, I groaned. The library closed at lunch on Mondays, and I had forgotten to get my lunch from my locker anyways, so avoiding the crowded halls and gossip was not an option.

Grabbing my books, I braced myself and ducked out the door, speed walking towards my locker. When I arrived, I was relieved to find that Juvia was waiting for me. I opened my locker and dropped off my bag while listening to her rambling about the upcoming swim meet.

After grabbing my wallet, we headed to the frozen yogurt shop across the street from the school. Since we were seniors, we were allowed to leave campus during our free and lunch periods as long as we were not late for class.

When we got there, it was a bit more crowded than normal. I didn't recognize anyone there, but it was still unnerving. We grabbed our usual treat and decided to head back to the school and eat on the roof instead.

Once on the roof, I sat down and leaned against the railing. Juvia followed my lead. We ate in silence at first, before we heard screaming. And not I-am-being-brutally-murdered-screaming. It was I-cannot-believe-that-his-is-happening-I-am-the-luckiest-person-alive screaming. It was the type of cheering that I was all too familiar with.

Then, I heard it.

His voice.

**Natsu's POV**

**Every Clock is tickin' faster**

**Takin' trips around the sun**

**Another year, another chapter**

**5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1**

**Drop your calls, lose your keys**

**Before the drinks are gone**

**Get yourself out your seat**

**Oh oh**

**Quit your bitchin' move your feet**

**Until the break of dawn**

**Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born**

**This song's for everyone who ruins your birthday**

**You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not**

**This song's for anyone who's having the worst day**

**You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Like it's not your birthday**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Like it's not your birthday**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**Take a sip in of the high life**

**Chase it down until you fall**

**Three hundred and sixty five nights**

**Why just one if we can have 'em all?**

**Drop your calls, lose your keys**

**Before the drinks are gone**

**Get yourself out your seat**

**Oh oh**

**Clap your hands, move your feet**

**Until the break of dawn**

**Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born**

**This song's for everyone who it ain't your birthday**

**You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not**

**This song's for anyone who's having the worst day**

**You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**Party like it's not, Party like it's not,**

**Like it's not your birthday**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not,**

**Like it's not your birthday**

**Party like it's not. Party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**OK, let's lose control**

**I wanna see everybody on the floor**

**Go and send your invitations**

**Do it now 'cause time is wasting**

**Life is tough so fill them cups**

**One life to live, I'm a live it up**

**Drinks go up, drink em' down**

**Turn it up, wake up the town (oh o oh)**

**Ok, check it out, here's the plan**

**We gonna dance till we cannot stand**

**Move your feet to every beat**

**Not bad, bring it back, put it on repeat**

**We gonna party till the break of dawn**

**I don't even know how I'm getting home**

**But it's alright, it's OK**

**It's not even my birthday!**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Like it's not your birthday**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**This song's for everyone who it ain't your birthday**

**You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not**

**This song's for anyone who's having the worst day**

**You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**(Like it's not your birthday)**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**(Like it's not your birthday)**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh**

**(Like it's not your birthday)**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**(Like it's not your birthday)**

**Party like it's not, party like it's not**

**Oh o oh **

I finished strong and smiled at the sound of the fans screaming. Oh, how I had missed Hargeon. As kids, Lucy and I had met here. When we were six, our families both moved to Magnolia to be closer to Fairy Tail so that we could follow our dream of singing together.

It was only natural that this is where I wanted to look first.

When we arrived, the others had gone to scout out a hotel while I came to the school and talked to the principle about temporary enrollment for us while we searched. Erza only agreed to let us search under two conditions. 1) We went to school, 2) She came with us.

Our little search group wasn't very big, considering that there were only a few of us in Fairy Tail with open schedules. So here in Hargeon was just me, Gray, Erza, and Levy. Mira threw a fit about not coming but she had to stay and help out while we were gone.

When I arrived at the school, however, I was instantly surrounded by screaming fans. They asked me to sing and I thought, _Why not? _Now I was regretting it because I completely lost sight of what I was supposed to be doing.

I pushed through the crowd and walked towards the building, ignoring the stares and fans asking for autographs. I was on a mission.

Mission.

_~Flashback~_

_ "C'mon Luce! This is boring! Can't we go practice or something?" I whined to the blond mage._

_ She glared at me. "Natsu, we are in a library. You have to be quiet. We are here because mama asked me to pick up a new book for her. She already finished the first one in the series, so I have to get the next for her since the library is on the way home anyway."_

_ I pouted and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, Salamander. Think of it this way. We are on a mission to find a special book. But we have to be really quiet, because there are invisible monsters guarding the special book."_

_ I grinned. This was more like it. "What is the special book?" I asked a bit too loudly._

_ "Shh!" Lucy shushed me. "We don't know yet, because the book is magic and only my Mama knows how to unlock its secrets. That is why we have to get it for her, ok? Now remember, quiet. Like a ninja."_

_ Ninja? Cool! I wrapped my scarf around my face and head, leaving only my eyes uncovered. Putting my pointer fingers together, I backed up against a wall. "Nin nin!"_

_ Lucy giggled and pushed herself against the wall. "Let's go get that book."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I sighed sadly and whispered to myself. "I'll find you, Luce. I promise."

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will try and post again soon. Sorry it was short.**


	3. Sleep

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I didn't move. Couldn't. My knuckles were white and my hands were cramping from clutching the railing, but I held on. My legs were turning to jelly and my arms were starting to go limp, but I refused to sit down. Eyes wide and breathing ragged, I looked at the face that I hadn't dared think about in seven years.

He was here.

How could I have been so stupid? Thinking that he would not search for me in Hargeon. We met here. We grew up here. It was only natural that this would be the first place to look for me. Good for them. They knew where I was on the first guess. Now it was only a matter of time before they found me.

But I didn't want to be found. I had a life here, a happy life. Meeting Juvia before school and laughing about stupid gossip. Telling Gajeel to give me a tattoo (Not that he ever did of course. Stubborn Metal Head). Eating frozen yogurt for lunch and having picnics by the lake on the weekends. Working with Juvia at the café after school. Calling Father and asking about work. Visiting mama's grave once a month. Teasing Jellal about how feminine it is to work at the bakery. Everything and everyone I loved was here.

Right?

Yes, maybe Fairy Tail had been a part of my life once. Maybe sometimes I did miss laughing with Gray and singing with Natsu and going into bookworm mode with Levy. Perhaps a part of me would always miss eating cake with Erza and playing matchmaker with Mira and pitying those who dared challenge Cana to a drinking game. But that was all in the past. And my past with them did not give them the right to come and mess with my future.

_What if Father found out about this? _I shook away the thought. If I could help it, he would never know that Fairy Tail even searched for me, let alone came to Hargeon.

I suddenly realized that Juvia was trying to get my attention.

"cy? Lucy?! LUCY!" Juvia yelled, exasperated.

"Yes, Juvia?" I asked.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia is worried about Lucy. Will Lucy be ok now that Natsu Dragneel is in her school?"

I hesitated. "Natsu would not come alone. With my luck, half the guild is here."

Juvia looked confused. "Guild?"

I looked up quickly and slapped myself, much to her surprise. "Crap, I'm starting to sound like them again. Fairy Tail inc. is mostly made up of mages, so they like to call themselves a guild. Like an inside joke."

She nodded. "I see."

I sighed and looked back over the railing, realized that I had not let go. Releasing my death grip, I turned to head back down. "Juvia, I think I will go home early. Get my work for me, ok?"

She nodded but did not follow me, which I was grateful for. If I was alone it would be a lot easier to get past Natsu, whom was not doubt wandering the halls for any sign of my existence.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs to see the hallway empty. That was a good sign. I half-jogged my way towards my locker and quickly spun in the combination. After grabbing my bag and dropping off most of my books, I made my way to the front doors of the building only to come face to face with, guess who.

.

.

.

.

.

Jellal.

Thank god it wasn't Natsu. Jellal was a senior whom Juvia and I occasionally hung out with. He was the one who originally showed us all of our hang-outs around town. When I had first come here, Juvia had been a nobody that was bullied or ignored by most of the people in school. Jellal had taken us both under his wing and taught us everything that we knew.

He knew everything about both of us. From our birthdays to our favorite ice-cream flavors to where we hung out on the weekends. The only thing he didn't know was who I was. According to him and the rest of the school, my name was Lucy Ashley, a transfer student from Onibus Town whose mother passed away in an accident a week before I moved here.

"Hey Jelly!" I said.

"I told you not to call me that." Jellal had his typical expressionless face on. I had learned to deal with it.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not feeling so good, so I think I'll head home early. See you later?"

He nodded and walked passed me.

I rolled my eyes. He acted cool and all. To most people, Jellal Fernandez was the strong and silent type that spoke only when spoken to and didn't care about anyone. However, Juvia and I had seen him drunk, so we knew that he was simply holding it all in.

After making my way out the front gates, I gave out a relieved sigh. Free for now.

Stalking home, I climbed up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. After pushing all of my worries out of my head, I relaxed into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Four hours later**

**Natsu's POV**

**In the hotel**

"Are you sure that you didn't see her, Natsu?"

"No, Levy, I did not see her. Luce is smart, and we all know that she doesn't want to be found. She wouldn't be hanging out in the hallways with a big sign above her head." I spoke to the blunette.

Levy pouted. That was when Erza decided to speak up. 'Well, don't fret. Despite what she wants, we _will _find Lucy. And we will drag her back to the guild even if she is screaming bloody murder."

Gray and I sweat-dropped. "That might be going a bit far." Gray mumbled.

She glared at him, sending shivers down both of our backs. "N-Nothing, nothing Erza." Gray stuttered.

The requip mage nodded. "That's what I thought. We should prepare for bed. Tomorrow we begin Operation Lucy, so we should get as much rest as we can."

We all stood, Levy running and calling dibs on the shower while I hopped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

I dreamt that Lucy and I were singing on a stage again. Two little kids without a care in the world. When did things get so complicated?

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was pretty short. I will make the next one longer. Review if you like it. Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**


	4. Old Friends and New Plans

**Ok, I tried to make this chapter better. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The next day, I met Juvia outside of her house once again. This time, however, a certain Iron Dragon Slayer was waiting with her. He looked at me and nodded.

"Sup Bunny Girl?"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. For years I had told him not to call me that, but it only seemed to provoke him more. I had even changed my normal hair style to a braid, but he still refused to drop it. Eventually, I had just let it go.

"Lucy, are you feeling better today?" Juvia asked me.

"Yes, Juvia." I knit my eyebrows together at her use of the word 'you'.

Gajeel looked at me. "Can we talk for a minute?" I asked him.

Following him around to the side of his house, he gave me a worried look. "Alright, Ashley. What the hell is wrong with Juvia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she has been talking in the first person all morning!" Gajeel exclaimed.

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Juvia? Talking in the first person? Something must have happened."

He gave me a look. "So…you don't know?"

I shook my head but looked at him determinedly. "Not yet, but I will soon. Just leave it to me."

This was a lot harder than I thought. When I tried to talk to Juvia about her sudden change in perspective (literally), she just shrugged me off and said "I don't know what you're talking about" or "I'm just talking normally, that's all". This girl was starting to scare me.

I had my own problems though. When we arrived at the prison they called a school, the first thing I was a crowd of people. But the crowd was not what froze me in my tracks. It was the familiar faces inside.

_Not half the guild, just the ones most likely to find me._

A pyromaniac, a stripper, a bookworm, and a cake-o-holic with a certain interest in swords just happened to be waiting at the front gates. For what, I wasn't sure. I slightly quickened my pace and dragged Juvia inside before anyone could see me.

I turned to her. "Code red! Code fucking red!"

"I know." Juvia said dreamily, hearts in her eyes. "Gray-sama is much cuter in person! It is love at first sight!"

I looked at her like she had grown two heads. I had always known that she had a little crush on my former friend, but love at first sight? Wasn't that a little over board?

I waved a hand in front of her face, but Juvia didn't blink. She just stood there staring off into space. She was probably dreaming about what their kids would look like. "And…I've lost her."

"Jeez. What's wrong with the narrator?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Jellal standing behind me. Silent as a mouse, like usual. "She fell in love with Gray Fullbuster."

He looked at me like I was the insane one. "Gray Fullbuster? And Juvia?" He thought for a moment. "You know what, Ash? I can see it."

I should explain the Ashley thing. When I moved to Hargeon, I started going by the name Lucy Ashley. Very few people knew my first name, and even those who did called me Ashley anyways. Juvia was the only person who called me Lucy.

"That's not all. She has been talking in the first person all morning. Gajeel saw it firsthand." His eyes widened at that, and he went over to stand in front of her.

Tapping on her head, Jellal asked in a particularly loud voice. "Juvia? You in there, narrator?"

She shook her head and glared at him. "Of course I am here, Jellal. Where else would I be?"

He laughed. Something that Jellal only did around me and Juvia. "Just making sure. Hey, why don't you two girls come to karaoke with me tonight? We could invite Gajeel and make it a party!" Juvia had already gone back to la la land, so I was on my own.

I blinked and stumbled for an excuse. "O-Oh um no actually I have to study tonight and then I have some chores to do and Dad might be coming to visit this weekend so I have to prepare and I don't really sing anyway so you three can go on a-" He cut me off.

"No, Ashley. You are coming. It's your birthday tomorrow and we are going to celebrate."

I sighed. Did he have to bring up my birthday? I was trying so hard to forget it. "Fine. As long as it is just us four."

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Well…I may have invited a few other people."

My eyes narrowed. "And who exactly did you invite, may I ask?"

"It's a surprise." And with that, he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

**Natsu's POV**

The gang and I walked through the front doors of the school. I took a few steps only to ram into something. Or, might I say, someone.

I looked up to see and tall, brown eyed boy about my age with hair that was a few shades darker than Levy's. He had a red tattoo above and below his right eye. He looked at me, expressionless.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's not problem. Are you new here?" He asked.

I was about to answer, but was cut off by Erza. "J-Jellal?" I looked around to see her eyes wide, her face slowly turning a shade of red that could rival her hair.

I turned back to the boy. A shocked face replaced his expressionless one. Then, it broke out into a grin. "Well if it isn't the great Erza Scarlet!"

She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly and he returned the gesture. "I didn't know that you lived in Hargeon." She said happily.

"Well I had to live somewhere." He answered sarcastically.

She giggled and punched his arm playfully. I wasn't even sure that this was still Erza. I cleared my throat.

They both turned to face me. Gray and Levy stood by my sides, equally shocked. "Guys, this is Jellal Fernandes. Jellal this is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Levy McGarden. Jellal is an old friend of mine."

While I stood there dumbfounded, Gray took the chance to speak up. "Old friend?"

"Yeah, we were childhood friends once before I moved to Hargeon." Jellal spoke politely. He turned back to the Scarlette **(A/N: Hahaha…no? Ok).** "What are you doing here? Last I checked, you were somewhere in Magnolia."

"We came here to find an old friend. Don't you watch the news?" Erza responded.

He shook his head. "I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Have you heard of Lucy Heartfilia? She worked for Fairy Tail inc. before one day abruptly leaving and disappearing off the face of Earthland."

"Of course I know about her. That is common knowledge."

Levy piped up. "Well, we decided that seven years is far too long for her to be away from us. We're going to find her and bring her back to Magnolia!"

Jellal blinked. "So…you decided to start here?"

Erza nodded. "Yeah, Natsu originally met her here in Hargeon. We think that it is a pretty good place to start."

He ruffled her hair playfully. "Well, you might as well enjoy yourselves while you are here. Welcome to Hargeon Academy!" He winked at us. "A friend of mine is turning seventeen tomorrow, and I was thinking of taking everyone out to Karaoke tonight. Wanna come?"

Erza instantly smiled. Weird. Was something wrong with her today? "Yes, we would love to." She turned and gave us a death glare. Nope. Nothing wrong with her. "Right, guys?"

"A-Aye!" I stuttered.

"Yep!" Gray said a bit too fast.

"Sounds like fun." Levy did not seem fazed.

"Great! See you all there." With that, the blunette marched down the hall. I noticed that he quickly turned back into the expressionless statue that I had seen not ten minutes ago.

_What an odd place this was._

_~Flashback~_

_ The guild was as lively as ever. Throwing tables, laughing, drinking. Everyone was having a good time. I waited anxiously for my best friend to arrive, hoping that she would have another song done so I could practice it with her._

_ When the ten-year old blond pushed through the doors, everything stopped. All eyes were on her and for once, Fairy Tail was silent. Lucy's eyes were red and puffy, with no trace of her usual smile. There were bags under her eyes and I knew that I would not be getting that new song any time soon. _

_ Without even a glance at me, she walked up to the Master, who was sitting on the bar._

_ "M-Master M-Makarov?" Lucy seemed to be trying desperately not to let her voice crack._

_ "Yes child?" Gramps asked worriedly._

_ "I…" She took a deep breath and stood up tall. "I am leaving Fairy Tail."_

_ Everyone gasped. Happy flew to her, attempting to hug her while wailing, but she shoved him off roughly. I ran up behind her._

_ "Luce, why are you leaving?"_

_ Lucy turned to me. When she looked at me I saw the pain behind her sweet brown eyes. Who caused her this much sorrow? I would kill them!_

_ Then, the pain disappeared, replaced by…nothing. Her face became blank as an empty canvas. "That is none of your business, Dragneel."_

_ "No! You aren't leaving!" I grabbed her hand. "I won't let you!"_

_ She glared at me and pulled her hand away. Turning back to the Master, she spoke harshly. "Do not let them look for me. Ever." And with that, she stalked out of the guild._

_ "Lucy!" I screamed, running after her. The Master jumped down and stood in my way._

_ "Do not go after her Natsu. Lucy left for a reason." The old man did not seem surprised that Lucy had left, though the sadness was evident on his face._

_ The guild was still and silent, except for the soft crying that could be heard by most. The only loud noise left in the hall was my broken wailing._

_ "LUCY!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

**End of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it. Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**


	5. Lyrics and Letters

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of your review! I really appreciate your input. Sorry about not updating, so here is an extra special chapter for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

After Jellal left, each of us went our separate ways. Erza said that she would be scoping out the school if any of us needed her. Ice Princess went to check out the frozen yogurt shop across the street, and Levy went to the school library. How predictable. That left me standing alone, in the middle of a hallway, at the mercy of the fangirls.

Before they could find me, I headed out the first door that I could find. The door led outside, to a trail that went through some trees. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I followed it.

The path wasn't very long, but it was long enough that I couldn't see the school over the trees. The trail led to a large pond, just big enough for swimming in. Surrounded by trees, it would be impossible to see the water unless you knew it was there. Quiet, secluded, and with a peaceful aura, this pond seemed like the perfect place to think. The perfect place to get away.

I sighed sadly and gave the pond a sad smile. "This is the sort of place that Lucy would have loved. I wish she were here right now."

It was almost time for class to start, so I reluctantly turned away and walked back up to the school. Before leaving however, I vowed to come back soon.

**Lucy's POV**

First period science was not my favorite way to start a day, but unfortunately it could not be helped. I sighed and listened to Dr. Jekyll drone on and on about formulas and chemicals. His real name was Dr. White, but Juvia and I had started calling him Jekyll after finding out about his brother. Mr. White, who just so happened to be my second period math teacher, was the complete opposite. So different, in fact, that you could not even tell they were related. We had nicknamed him, obviously, Mr. Hyde.

Looking over at Juvia, I frowned. The water mage was actually paying attention. In fact, she was taking notes. That was entirely out-of-character for the Juvia that I knew. Something was definitely up.

When the bell rang for second, I grabbed my bags and headed across campus to the math building. _Math and science, first thing in the morning. I swear these people are trying to kill me. _

Math went by much more quickly than usual. Juvia jumped up and left before I could even close my textbook. Curious, I followed her.

She skipped to the pool and disappeared through the door. I followed silently and sat on the bleachers, where the swim coach would not question my presence. She was already used to me showing up to cheer on her team captain.

Her success was not surprising to anyone, considering Juvia was actually made of water. In order to avoid trouble, she would often dive into the pool and melt, staying in liquid form until whoever was getting onto her finally gave up and walked away. The rest of us students were not quite so lucky.

Juvia was already in the locker room, changing into her swimsuit. I sighed and put my head in my hands. When the blunette emerged, I smiled as she dived into the water without even doing warm-ups. Kicking hard and stroking with her arms, she glided through the water gracefully as if she were born to swim. Which, in a way, she was.

After an hour of watching her break school records, which I was used to by now, the bell rang. I stood and stretched before hopping down the bleachers and grabbing a towel, holding it out for her.

Juvia smiled at me gratefully and took the towel from me, wrapping it around her body.

I smiled back and waited patiently as she got dressed. After she came out, we grabbed our bags and walked silently to the cafeteria. It was a comfortable silence, like we often had.

We took our trays and got in line. I got my usual turkey sandwich and water. She got a salad and some apple juice. I had learned long ago not to question her choice of beverage. She claimed that being made of water herself, drinking the liquid was similar to cannibalism. Besides, it wasn't like she needed to hydrate anyway.

Juvia and I sat at our usual table with Jellal. Our conversations went from topic to topic. Nothing important but always something that would take our minds off of whatever was troubling us. For me, it was the possibility of being found out. Jellal never had any worries, and there was definitely something wrong with Juvia, but no one said anything. We just spoke about our crazy ideas.

At one point, the conversation turned to our survival plans for the zombie apocalypse.

"If I am attacked by zombies, I will break into the nearest Wal-Mart. Then I will use supplies from the outdoors section and lock up all possible entryways. I will then zombieproof the whole building and wait. How I will stay alive inside is obvious. It's Wal-Mart." Jellal spoke seriously.

I thought for a moment before coming up with my idea. "I'm going to steal a boat. A big boat. Then I will drive the boat to an island. If there are any zombies on the island, then I will use my whip to force them all into the ocean. Then I will stay on the island for as long as it takes. And if the apocalypse lasts longer than a few months, which it probably will, I will go all out. Make clothes from leaves and flowers, hunt for food with my spear, and learn to communicate with the animals." Like Jellal, I kept a straight face.

Juvia gave me a strange look. "Why can't you just stay in the celestial world with your spirits?"

"My way is much more exciting." I stared blankly. "Your turn Juvia."

"Isn't it obvious? I'll just turn into water and wait out the whole thing." Juvia took a bite of her food.

Jellal and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

I looked up at him. "So, Jelly, who exactly did you invite to my little birthday bash tonight?"

Jellal smirked at me, not even commenting on the nickname. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I glared at him. "Well, I can always refuse to go. It's not like I have any obligation or anything."

He stopped smiling and grimaced. Sighing in defeat, he looked down at his plate. "Just an old friend. And some of her friends."

"Jellal-" I started angrily.

"Ok! Ok, I'll tell you. Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Levy McGarden."

Both Juvia and I froze before screaming simultaneously. "WHAT?!"

He put his hands up. "Jeez, you two. What's the problem? Juvia, you have had a crush on Fullbuster for years. And Ashley, I know that you watch _Gossip in the Mornings _every day. Now you can finally meet some members of Fairy Tail. Besides, you both know that Erza and I used to be friends, so I thought, why not?"

Juvia gave me a questioning look. I nodded and we both jumped up I grabbed Jellal's left ear and she grabbed his right and together we pulled him down the hall. We didn't stop until we made it to the door that led to our hangout. Taking off down the trail, I knew that the two Blunettes would be following right behind me.

When I made it to the pond, I spun around and glared at him. Juvia stood behind me and sighed, knowing what would happen next.

"Jellal, I was purposefully trying to avoid seeing them!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "You just ruined everything that I have been working towards for the past seven years!"

He looked at me, confused. "Why would you try and avoid them? And what do you mean by seven years?"

_Do I have to spell it out for you? _Taking a deep breath, I did my best to blink back tears. "Jellal." I started slowly. "I am Lucy Heartfilia."

He blinked at me before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, right. You don't even sing!" Seeing my expression, Jellal slowly stopped laughing. "Alright Ash, prove it."

I looked at Juvia. She shrugged and walked over to one of the trees. Grabbing a branch and swinging herself up, she started rummaging through the leaves as if searching for something. Realization dawned on me just before she pulled out the black guitar case that I kept hidden in case I wanted to escape.

She walked over to me and set the case on the ground, pulling out a simple guitar. Handing it to me, Juvia sat back down and winked. "Go on Lucy. Show him what you've got."

Sighing, I picked it up. "What should I play?"

Juvia thought for a moment. "Oh! Remember that song that you wrote for Natsu but never got the chance to play?"

Just thinking about it made me want to cry. That song was written just before _it _happened. But if it would prove to Jellal who I was, I guess that I could play it.

Putting my fingers on the keys, I started to play.

**Natsu's POV**

I was walking into the cafeteria to meet the gang when I picked up a sound in the distance. Was that, a guitar? Curious, I walked out into the hall to try and focus on it. Whoever was playing must have been pretty far away, because it took my dragon slayer hearing to make it out. I froze at what I heard.

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like _

_You knew our lives would _

_Never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined_

_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming_

_Long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid!_

_One day_

_We will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we_

_Stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming 'this is absurd'_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to _

_Rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined_

_Just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life_

_Fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live_

_The look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day_

_We will be remembered_

_Hold on, spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May the memories break our fall_

_Will you take a moment_

_Promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_And if god forbid, fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life_

_With you_

_Long long live_

_The walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined_

_Just for me and you_

_And I was screaming long live_

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life_

_Fighting dragons with you_

_And long long live_

_That look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day_

_We will be remembered_

The words touched me, and I immediately knew why. It couldn't just be a coincidence that someone was singing a song full of my memories. Images flashed through my mind.

_~Flashbacks~_

"_Wow Natsu, you really can fight dragons?" Wide brown eyes stared at me with adoration. It was strange. Usually I was the one looking at her that way._

_ "Of course not, Luce!" I said happily. She looked down._

_ "Oh."_

_ I smiled at her and grabbed one of her hands. "We can fight dragons. Together!"_

_ She laughed and looked at me, those beautiful brown eyes staring deeply into mine. "Yeah, Natsu. Together."_

* * *

_"Wow Luce, look at this place!" I smiled at her warmly. _

_ "I know Natsu. Fairy Tail. We are finally here!" Lucy was gaping openly at the building in front of us._

_ "C'mon Lucy, turn it into a story! I like it when you turn stuff into a story."_

_ The blonde mage giggled. "Ok Salamander. Close your eyes."_

_ I did as I was told and listened to Lucy's sweet, calming voice._

_ "We are two thieves that travel the land in search of gold and jewels. We have just reached the kingdom of Fairy Tail, but instead of chasing us away, they welcome us with open arms. We are crowned the king and queen of the whole castle. They are holding a celebration for us with confetti and dancing and games, and all the lights in the kingdom are shining, just for us."_

_ When I opened my eyes, I could see it. Me and Lucy dressed like thieves, but wearing crowns. Everyone laughing and singing and giving us warm smiled. It was a place for us to belong. Here, we could rule the world. "Yeah, Luce. Just for us."_

* * *

_I held her as she cried, not knowing what to do. "Lucy, why are you crying in the first place?"_

_ "I-I had a n-n-nightmare…Natsu it was horrible!" She cried harder into my shoulder._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "You left, and I was alone. Nobody talked to me and pretended that I didn't exist. And I couldn't find you because you were hiding from me!" She sobbed and pulled away, whispering the next part. "I don't want to be left alone."_

_ I reached for her, wiping her tears. "Don't worry Luce. I won't leave you alone. I promise to stay with you forever."_

_ "Forever?" She stopped crying and looked at me, hope in her eyes._

_ I nodded and pulled her close, rocking her back to sleep._

_~End of Flashbacks~_

I knew that voice. I knew those words. I knew that it was my best friend. She was alive. She was singing.

And she was here.

**Lucy's POV**

**Three hours later**

We ended up skipping fifth and sixth period because I was convincing Jellal. After singing three songs and answering a million and one trivia questions, he finally decided to believe me.

Unfortunately, we knew that backing out of karaoke would just make them more suspicious, so I tried the next best thing, though I knew that it wouldn't work. While Juvia and Jellal went back to class, I went home and grabbed a piece of paper.

Sitting down at my desk, I got to work.

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu! You've got mail!"

Gray's voice interrupted my train of thought. Growling, I walked over and grabbed the envelope from his hands before shutting myself in my room.

The envelope was pink, with my name written neatly in cursive across the front. I wasn't in the mood for fan mail, but something compelled me to open it.

The contents of the letter made me want to cry.

_Dear Natsu,_

_ I know that this may come as a shock to you, but hear me out. I heard that you are looking for me. That is what I am writing about._

_ I want you to call off the search. Tell the gang that looking for me was a mistake, or that you know you won't find me, or even that you give up. Yes, I know that you want me to come back, but don't. If I wanted to be found then I would have already revealed myself. I have a life here in Hargeon, friends. I am happy._

_ I will admit that I occasionally miss singing with you, but that life is behind me. Please, don't let your past with me get in the way of your future. I am sure that you can rule the kingdom without me._

_Tell Happy that I miss him, and that I am sorry. But please do not tell anyone where I am except for that certain blue cat and Master. And...And I want you to know that I love all of you. That will never change._

_ Goodbye Salamander._

_ -Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

**_There is an extra long chapter for you guys. I hope you liked it._**

**_Should Lucy be revealed in the next chapter during karaoke, or should I hold out and have Natsu find her at the pond later on? Review what you think._**

**_Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here._**


	6. Murder on Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the songs.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After sending the letter, Juvia and I went to my apartment to get ready for karaoke. After many fatal attempts to get me to wear a dress, the blunette finally gave in and let me wear jeans, but insisted that I wear a black, low cut tank top instead of my usual baggy sweater. She stuck with her usual navy blue dress and belt, but put her hair up in a messy bun and decided against wearing her hat.

I put my hair in a French braid and slipped on my glasses while waiting for Jellal to pick us up. Since the karaoke place was halfway across town, and he didn't trust me not to back out, he insisted on driving us there and back.

I heard honking noises and watched as Juvia opened the door. Jellal was impatiently waving at us from his truck, while Gajeel had claimed the passenger seat. I sighed and grabbed my guitar case. We climbed into the bed of his truck and nodded at him to drive. Before he did, however, he called back.

"We have to pick up the others since they don't know their way around town!"

I groaned but didn't complain, knowing that it would just be a waste of time. Once Jellal set his mind to something, nothing would stop him. Unfortunately, this was one of those times.

Gajeel turned up the radio on the way and all four of us ended up singing along. If you could call it singing. We mostly just shouted the words and made fun of each other for messing up the lyrics. By the time that we pulled into the hotel, Katy Perry decided to join the party.

Juvia and I looked at each other grinning. Jellal and Gajeel jumped out of the truck and stood back to watch the show. None of us noticed the four celebrities that walked out of the building. Juvia and I started singing along to the song.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink Flamingoes in the pool_

We started dancing around in the back of the truck and laughing.

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbies on the barbeque_

_This a hickie or a bruise?_

Jellal and Gajeel began to clap along with the beat while Juvia and I continued to sing badly and out of tune.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

Now the guys were up there with us. Gajeel laughed at Juvia while Jellal spun me around. Both of them shouted "Damn!" with the song as Juvia and I started the chorus.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took to many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we maxed out credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage at trios_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say were gonna sto-op_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_This Friday Night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday Night_

_Do it all again_

Juvia and I were mimicking the actions in the song while Gajeel and Jellal cackled in the background.

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_It ruled_

Again, the boys shouted "Damn!" Then they joined Juvia and me in the chorus while dancing like madmen.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took to many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage at trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say were gonna sto-op_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_This Friday Night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday Night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday Night_

The guys started shouting. "T.G.I.F!" repeatedly while pumping their fists in the air. Juvia and I giggled before joining them. When that part ended, we all played our invisible instruments and flung our hair around for the instrumental part.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took to many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage at trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say were gonna sto-op_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_This Friday Night_

_Do it all again_

At the end of the song, we heard cheering. I turned to see four figures clapping and whistling.

They were here.

**Natsu's POV**

I chose not to show the others the letter. But while we were preparing for Erza's friend to pick us up, her words kept rolling through my mind. She was here, in Hargeon. I had proof now. Who cares if she wanted me to call of the search? Lucy had made contact with me for the first time in seven years.

When we got outside to wait, a truck pulled out in front of our hotel. There were two guys sitting in the front seats and two girls in the bed of the truck. They were also playing their music way to loud. But hey, no one was complaining.

When _Last Friday Night _came on, the guys hopped out and rushed to the back to watch the girls. Both girls started dancing and singing badly. It actually looked like a lot of fun. Upon closer look, Jellal was one of the guys. At some point, Jellal and the other person ended up in the back singing and dancing with the girls.

Levy who was standing on my left, started laughing and swaying to the beat. On my right, Ice Princess was clapping his hands along and Erza was merely grinning.

After the song ended, all of us gave them a round of applause. Jellal looked over and raised his hand in greeting. The man standing next to him had long black hair and a lot of piercings. He nodded at us but said nothing. I turned my gaze over to the two girls. One had long blue hair and blue eyes. When she saw Gray, she straitened and brushed her hair away. But what caught my attention was the girl next to her.

Long, blond hair was pulled back into a tight French braid and big round glasses were place right over her eyes. But I could clearly see that they were a warm chocolate brown. When I caught her gaze, I saw something in them. It seemed like…panic. And a bit of longing. But whatever I saw disappeared and the girl looked away.

Jellal was the first to speak. "Erza, Gray, Levy and Natsu, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Gajeel," he gestured to the piercing guy, "Juvia," that was the blunette, "and last but not least, our birthday girl Ashley."

So her name was Ashley? I studied her further and realized that she looked very familiar. A lot like…

I turned towards Erza, excitement plain on my face. She shook her head. I knew what that meant._ We need to be sure before we confront her. It might just be someone who looks a lot like Lucy, not Lucy herself._

I nodded and turned back to the girl. She was listening to something that Jellal said. I tuned myself back in to the conversation.

"I made some reservations for the Karaoke place not far from here. Are you all ready to go?" Jellal asked us. We nodded and he jumped down. Erza stalked passed me and climbed into the passenger seat without another word.

_Guess she calls shotgun._

The rest of us settled in the back. I was sandwiched between Stripper and Levy. Metal Freak, Juvia and Ashley all sat across from us. Time to strike up a conversation.

"So…do any of you guys sing?" I tried.

Iron Face looked at me and grinned. "I do."

Juvia and Ashley burst out laughing.

The blunette looked at me. "Gajeel is an awful singer. Ju-I mean I swear that that last time he sang, it started World War lll."

Ashley nodded. "Take cover."

Gajeel glared at them but didn't deny anything, which led me to believe that he knew exactly how bad he was.

I noticed a case by Ashley's feet. "You play guitar?"

She froze and Juvia said. "Duh, she spent four years with you."

Gray, Levy and I all immediately looked at Ashley. The blonde's eyes widened and she turned to look at Juvia.

Juvia, realizing her mistake, opened her mouth to fix it. "U-Um." She stuttered before surprising all of us by bursting into song.

_You got your keys_

_But where you goin?_

_The third degree_

_Just isn't workin_

'_Cause you walked out without_

_Asking me to go_

_And if I followed you home_

_Would you be alone?_

_I checked your phone_

'_Cause it was beepin_

_Are you alone?_

_I know your creepin_

'_Cause you walked out without_

_Asking me to go_

_But if I followed you home_

_I hope you're alone_

_I'm three steps from the edge_

_Whoa!_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't you know?_

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_If you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further_

_Any further_

_You're not the only one_

_Walkin 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder_

'_Cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean_

_Not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen?_

_And did you tell her?_

'_Cause you broke down_

_All my shoulda known betters_

_And I followed you home_

_Throwin sticks and stones_

_I'm two steps from the edge_

_Whoa!_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know?_

_Don't you know?_

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_If you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further_

_Any further_

_You're not the only one_

_Walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder_

'_Cause you hurt her_

_Murder_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi_

_And my bags all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

'_Cause the next one's gonna _

_Have the hammer pulled back_

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

_But you f*** hurt her_

_Every girl is capable of murder_

_If you hurt her_

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

_Any further_

_You're not the only one_

_Walkin round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder_

_Hey_

_This little girl is capable of murder_

'_Cause you hurt her_

She finished her song and we clapped, completely forgetting about what happened just moments ago.

"Wow, Juvia. You are really talented!" Gray complemented her.

She blushed. "Thank you."

At that moment, the truck stopped. We had arrived.

* * *

**Chapter 6 is up! Hope you liked it and please review! Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**


	7. Karaoke

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or and of these songs.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The truck stopped, signaling our arrival. As we piled out of the bed, I sent a silent prayer to whatever deity watched over us that everything would go ok tonight. Juvia looked over at me and gave an encouraging smile. I smiled back at her and took a deep breath.

Jellal and Erza walked over to us. "C'mon, birthday girl. Let's head inside."

He turned and marched off, while I hesitantly followed suit. I could fell Natsu practically burning a hole in the back of my head, but I chose to ignore it.

After we checked in and went to the room that Jellal had reserved for us, I almost threw myself at the seat in the corner. Trying to blend in to the red velvet seating, I examined my nails and pretended not to notice four pairs of eyes glued on me. Jellal was speaking softly with Juvia, and Gajeel had already fallen asleep on the couch across from me. But Levy, Gray, Erza and Natsu had all seen me running towards the back, and they knew something was up.

Jellal sighed and plopped down on the couch next to me, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that said 'fine-but-don't-expect-this-to-end-well'. Then I smiled up at a certain blunette.

"Juvia!" I said

"Yes, Lucy?" She asked, tearing her eyes away from Gray, whom she had been staring at since we arrived.

"You love to sing, why don't you go first?"

"Alright." She hesitantly walked over to pick a song, and the rest of us took our seats on the couch to watch her. Gajeel had woken up from his little nap and was currently ordering food.

Juvia picked up the microphone and closed her eyes, falling into the beat of the song the way I had watched her do for years.

_She said,_

_I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_The pretty lights_

_And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said_

_Oh my my my_

Juvia opened her eyes and winked at me knowingly. I had written this song when I was nine. It was my mother's song about how she met my dad.

_Take me back_

_To the house_

_In the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up_

_You were bigger than me_

_You never did_

_You never did_

_Take me back _

_When our world _

_Was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me_

_And ran when you tried_

_J__ust two kids _

_You and I…_

_Oh my my my my_

Juvia smiled at me before walking over to sit next to Jellal. He grinned at her and started singing backup.

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl_

_You used to see_

_But your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke _

_About the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really _

_Fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said_

_Oh my my my_

Now Gajeel was clapping his hands to the beat as Juvia and Jellal danced. He spun her around and laughed while I giggled at their antics. But when Gajeel took over dancing with Juvia and Jellal walked in my direction, I knew what was coming.

_Take me back_

_To the creek beds_

_We turned up_

_Two AM riding in your truck_

_And all I need_

_Is you next to me_

_Take me back_

_To the time we had our _

_Very first fight_

_The slamming of doors_

_Instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside_

'_Till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

Now all four of us were dancing around, and Juvia still managed to sing every note perfectly and keep a grip on the mic. Jellal was twirling me, and I spun so fast that my hair came out of its braid. Then we slowed to a stop to hear Juvia singing the next verse, still swaying to the beat.

_A few years had gone_

_And come around_

_We were sitting at our_

_Favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me_

_Got down on one knee_

We all sang along to the last chorus, having completely forgotten that we were being watched by four celebrities.

_Take me back_

_To the time_

_When we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came _

_And our mamas cried_

_You said I do_

_And I did too_

_Take me home _

_Where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies_

_On that very front porch_

_After all this time_

_You and I_

_I'll be eighty seven_

_You'll be eighty nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Oh my my my_

Juvia finished solo and we were all silent for a moment before laughing and sitting back down.

We heard clapping and that's when I realized that we still had company. Turning, I saw that Erza, Gray, Natsu and Levy were all smiled and cheers, but with a hint of sadness in their eyes. I knew that they were remembering the day that I wrote that song. It had been for my parent's anniversary. It had been the first song that I sang publically without Natsu singing with me. He was there on stage, playing the music, but I had still been terrified.

Just then it took all of my willpower to stop myself from running into their arms. Unfortunately, I could not stop myself from smiling.

Erza spoke first. "Wow, Juvia, you're a really good singer."

The others nodded in agreement. Juvia smiled and thanked them. "So, who is going to go next?" she asked.

Levy spoke up. "How about the birthday girl?"

Juvia and Jellal both jumped up. "No!"

Everyone except me looked confused, and the two blunettes seemed to realize their mistake. Jellal quickly covered it up. "Ashley has to sing last. It can be like a grand finale sort of thing."

Everyone was still confused, but nodded anyway. We eventually decided that Jellal and Erza would sing a duet. After scrolling through the songs, they settled on one and grabbed two mics.

**Bold- Jellal**

_Italics- Erza_

_**Both- Both**_

**Bet your window's rolled down**

**And your hair's pulled back**

**And I bet you got no idea**

**You're going way to fast**

**You're trying not to think**

**About what went wrong**

**Trying not to stop**

'**Till you get where you're going**

**You're trying to stay awake**

**So I bet you turned on**

**The radio**

**And the song goes**

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without you _

_Baby_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without you_

_Baby, oh baby_

**T****he highway won't **

**Hold you tonight**

**The highway don't**

**Know you're alive**

**The highway don't care**

**If you're all alone**

**But I do**

**I do**

**The highway won't**

**Dry your tears**

**The highway don't **

**Need you here**

**The highway don't care**

**If you're coming home**

**But I do**

**I do**

_**I bet you got a dead cell phone**_

_**In your shotgun seat**_

_**Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear**_

_**Talking 'bout me**_

_**You're trying not to let the first tear fall out**_

_**Trying not to think about turning around**_

_**You're trying not to get**_

_**Lost in the sound**_

**But that song is always on**

**So you sing along**

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without you_

_Baby_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without you_

_Baby, oh baby_

**The highway won't **

**Hold you tonight**

**The highway don't**

**Know you're alive**

**The highway don't care**

**If you're all alone**

_**But I do**_

_**I do**_

**The highway won't**

**Dry your tears**

**The highway don't**

**Need you here**

**The highway don't care**

**If you're coming home**

_**B**__**ut I do**_

_**I do**_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without you_

_Baby_

_I can't live without you_

_I can't live without you_

_Baby, oh baby_

**The highway don't care**

**The highway don't care**

_**But I do **_

_**I do**_

They finished together and stared into each other's eyes. Juvia and I looked at each other and though the same thing at the same time.

"Jerza!" we said together before falling into a fit of giggles.

The two broke out of their trance. Erza gave us a confused look, but Jellal only rolled his eyes. He walked over and plopped himself between us. I rolled onto my back and rested my head in his lap while Juvia leaned on him and messed with his hair teasingly. Gajeel took his place on Juvia's other side and wrapped and arm around her shoulders lazily.

Erza observed our quartet. "You four are pretty close, huh?"

We looked at each other before nodding.

Natsu spoke up. "How long have you been friends?"

I answered without thinking. "Roughly seven years."

Gray and Levy narrowed their eyes at me but said nothing. _Crap, Lucy. You have to be more careful. _

Thankfully, Erza and Natsu didn't catch on. Erza gave us a once over. "Who is next?"

"I can't sing very well." Levy said truthfully, and Gray nodded to back her up. They were not singers. In fact, they were actually actors. Levy did a lot of romances and sci-fi TV shows and occasionally played small roles in action movies, while Gray usually played the villain in action/adventure and horror movies. Neither of them could sing a note.

"Gajeel can't sing either." Juvia said quickly, making sure he didn't have the chance to volunteer. Jellal and I nodded our heads vigorously. Gajeel glared, though he kept silent.

"Well, that just leaves Natsu and Ashley." Erza said.

Jellal checked his watch. "It's getting pretty late, so we only have time for one more song."

Juvia nodded. "Yep. They will have to sing a duet."

I froze up and gave them a panicked look. What were they doing? Were they trying to get me exposed?

Jellal smirked and Juvia winked. Realization dawned on me. _Yes. Yes they are._

Natsu came to my rescue. "No thanks. I don't do duets."

I looked at him quizzingly. **(A/N: Is that even a word?) **Since when did he not do duets?

As if reading my mind, Gray said "Flame brain has refused to sing with other people since Lucy left. The idiot is a bit stubborn."

_Oh. _I started to feel guilty. When we were kids, Natsu had hated singing alone. He would do it, but always preferred to have someone with him so that he wouldn't feel so lonely.

**J****uvia's POV**

_Think fast Juvia, think fast. _We had to get these two to sing together. That had been the whole plan from the beginning. After Lucy had told Jellal her secret, he and I had both agreed that she would be happier if she was reunited with her best friend. Despite what she said, we were determined for this to work.

Jellal gave me a look that said _What now?. _

Then, it came to me.

**Lucy's POV**

I was about to agree with Natsu about not doing the duet, when I heard Juvia.

"_It's so rare to find a friend like you." _I looked over at her, confused.

Then, Jellal sang the second line. "_Somehow when you're around, the sky is always blue."_

Then, it became a total high school musical moment.

"_The way we talk." _Levy sang, somehow on key.

"_The things you say._" Erza went next. I was trying not to sing along.

"_The way you make it all okay." _That was Gray, and now I was biting my lip, trying desperately not to let any sound out. I had written this song, and I still loved it with all my heart.

Gajeel spoke the next words carefully. It was bad, but not as bad as usual. "_And how you know, all of my jokes." _I was shaking now.

They all sang the next line together. "_But you laugh anyway."_

I lost all willpower just then, the words falling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "_If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring."_

Four pairs of eyes landed on me, shocked. Two faces grinned at me, and one expression looked completely lost.

Then, a familiar, velvety voice came from a certain pink haired idiot. "_Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along."_

My mouth was moving on its own. "_Together we dream the same dream."_

_ "Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me."_

_ "Oh ooh oh, two voices, one song." _We finished together.

The room was frozen. No one dared make a sound. Natsu and I seemed to be having a silent staring contest, and the tension between us was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Juvia, who was now standing next to me, having moved while I was singing, grabbed my glasses off of my face and quickly snapped them in two, breaking the silence.

My eyes widened. "Juvia! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Lucy?" I heard Natsu ask breathlessly.

I sighed. There was no going back now. I turned to him and gave a small, sad smile.

"Hey there, Salamander."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. This chapter was so much fun to write! It's Summer Break, so I will probably get to update more often! Yay!**

**Challenge: Who knows what 'Two Voices, One Song' is from? **

**Thank you for all of your reviews. Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**


	8. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I had had my suspicions about that Ashley girl since I met her, but had made sure not to get my hopes up. I knew that the chances were slim. But now that she was standing in front of me, singing with me, I had never felt more hopeful in my entire life.

_"Oh ooh oh, two voices, one song." _We finished together. I couldn't help but stare at her in shock.

While I was standing there like an idiot, Juvia ran up and snatched the glasses off of Ashley's face, giving me a pretty clear view of her wide, doe like orbs.

"Lucy?" I managed to choke out.

She sighed, as if giving up on something, and hesitated a moment before responding.

"Hey there, Salamander."

When I imagined myself being reunited with Lucy, I had thought of many scenarios. Her running into my arms and neither of us ever letting go. Or maybe me standing there smirking and waiting for her to make the first move. Or both of us playing it cool and nodding to each other with a 'long time no see' and a 'how ya doin?'.

In reality, I didn't act nearly as cool. I gaped at her for a second, eyes wide, jaw dropped, hands hanging uselessly at my sides. She watched me from a safe distance, Juvia and Jellal at her sides, slowly looking me over before looking away.

Then, I attacked her in a hug, arms around her waist and face buried in her neck, taking in her scent. After a moment, I felt her small arms wrap around me to hug me back. I didn't want to let go, but hearing the others made me reluctantly pull away.

Erza walked over and crushed the blonde in an embrace while trying not to cry. After that, Gray walked up and slung an arm around her shoulders, ruffling her hair affectionately. Levy burst into tears and leapt into Lucy's arms while sobbing on her shoulder. Lucy gave a small smile.

"Nice to see you too." She spoke softly.

When everyone settled down, I kept an arm around her shoulders possessively.

Jellal broke the silence. "Sooo…"

Gajeel sighed. "Um…"

Juvia nodded. "Yup."

Erza leapt up from her seat, suddenly angry. At Jellal and Juvia, of all people. "YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING YOU (insert very colorful words here)?! IT WOULD HAVE SAVED US A LOT OF FUCKING TIME!"

Jellal held up his hands. "Calm down, Scarlet. I didn't know until yesterday."

Erza glared at the female blunette. "And how long did you know?"

Juvia averted her eyes. "Umm, about six years, give or take."

Lucy reached out and put a hand on Erza's arm, shocking all of us. "Calm down, Titania. I told them not to say anything."

Erza's eyes softened. "Well, you sure have a lot of explaining to do."

Gray nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Lucy, why did you leave?"

A shadow passed over said-blonde's eyes. "Maybe I'll tell you…later."

Before they could argue, Levy stood and sat on her other side. "It's ok, Lu-chan. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

I gave her a side hug. "It's your choice, Luce."

She visibly flinched at the sound of her old nickname, but I chose to ignore it. What bothered me, though, was her silence. What could possibly be so bad that she couldn't speak of it after seven years? We were there for her, and always would be, so why wouldn't she tell us anything? I didn't push it though.

Erza was relentless. "Well, even if it's not now. She has to tell us sooner or later, we deserve to know. Don't we?"

Juvia stood, suddenly angry. "Lucy doesn't have to tell you anything! It's her life and she can do what she want's with it! Pushing her to tell you her painful past will just make this harder on her!"

I was surprised. Did Juvia know? Why would Luce tell her, but not us?

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't stand the tension in the room, so did my best to get rid of it. I forced a few giggles and tried sarcasm. "What a birthday party this has turned out to be."

Jellal nodded in agreement and smiled.

Gajeel, whom had not spoken in a while, grinned. "Gihi. Best party I've ever been to. All that's missing is a drunk Jellal."

Juvia and I cracked up at that. When he was drunk, Jellal was the biggest party animal any of us had ever seen. We laughed even harder upon seeing the blunette blush so red that you couldn't see his tattoo. Natsu, who still had his arm around my shoulders, gave me a confused look. I shook my head and turned to Gajeel, suddenly having an idea.

"Karaoke was a bust. Why don't we go back to your place?"

He gave me a toothy grin and agreed heartily. Juvia clapped her hands in excitement.

Jellal smiled a bit. "I'll drive. Lulu, call Bacchus. Juvia, order some pizza.'

We nodded before dragging away the confused celebrities. I whipped out my phone to call Bacchus. He wasn't exactly my friend, but he was close to Jelly and even closer to Gajeel, so I had his number. It wasn't a party without him.

He picked up on the third ring.

"What?" He asked, ever so polite.

"It's Ashley." I said, since Bacchus didn't know my first name.

"Hey Blondie, wassup?"

"Heading to the hangout. Think you could pick up Metal Face? We need him to get some stuff." I said, knowing he would understand.

"Sure. What's the occasion?"

"My birthday."

"Nice. Where are you?"

I gave him directions and hung up. This was supposed to be a party, and it wasn't a party until you got Bacchus, Jellal and Gajeel in the same room. But it only worked if Jellal was drunk.

When the eight of us got outside, Bacchus was already parked next to Jellal's truck. Gajeel jumped in and they took off without as much as a wave. Juvia sat in the front with Jellal because Erza wanted to stay in the back and catch up with me. I smiled, taking a seat next to Natsu and leaning on his arm. The party hadn't started yet, but the night was still young.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. I am not proud of this one, but I had to get past all of this stuff in order to write the what I want to. Next chapter will have a lot of Nalu moments. Thank you to zedabug98 for ****suggesting that I make Jellal drunk, and that will be in the next chapter as well.**

**Congrats to everyone who knew that Two Voices, One Song was from Barbie and the Diamond Castle. I may be 13, but I still love kids movies. You are never to old for Barbie or Disney.**

**Also, if you have read my other story, Past Secrets, I have a poll up on my account. Who should Aimi be paired with? Please vote!**

**Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**


End file.
